Prisoner
by Tennoda
Summary: Dawn gets captured by the Decepticons, ending up as Megatron's plaything. She didn't expect Starscream to sympathize with her, but he has his reasons. Rape warning.
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my older, a little sloppily done stories I wrote just for my own twisted pleasure. (Don't judge xD) It's going to be lots and lots of rape, so if you're uneasy with such topics, turn back now. It's going to get gradually worse with every chapter. On the softer side, also some bonding with Starscream.

Pretty much every Transformers fic I've written, is about my oc Dawn, who has the power to more or less control metal. And because I like writing smut, it's just a plot convenience that she loses her powers when she has sex. x)

I don't own any of the Transformers, just Dawn.

* * *

Dawn couldn't for the life of her figure out why Optimus was looking at her with such a desperate and fearful look. She couldn't remember ever seeing the Autobot leader with that kind of expression.

She felt fine. Dazed, but fine. She knew there had been an attack, but she was almost sure she hadn't sustained any serious injuries. So what was wrong?

She wanted to go to him and assure the mech she loved that everything was fine, but someone else was already holding her on the palm of their hand and she couldn't get down, even if she hadn't felt too dizzy to move.

As the haze cleared up from her mind, Dawn noticed other Autobots rushing to the scene, giving her the same, horrified looks. Hot Shot stopped next to Optimus, clenching his fists furiously.

"Give her back right now, or I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what?" a mocking and frighteningly familiar voice interrupted. "You pathetic Autobots won't do anything as long as we have your precious human."

"Why you…" the yellow mech was no doubt about to do something rash, but Optimus raised a hand in front of him.

A dark laughter close to her sent chills down Dawn's spine. "Optimus gets the picture. Why don't you, little Autobot, follow your leader's example and do nothing."

That voice Dawn knew the second she heard it. She spun her head back, regretting the sudden motion as it made her head hurt, and let her eyes travel to the face above her. A pair of cold, calculating, red optics looked back at her, making her blood run cold.

"Well, hello there my troublesome human", Megatron spoke with a deceptively smooth voice and an unpleasant smile. "I believe it's time for us to get better acquainted with each other."

Dawn's heart skipped a beat, as she could guess what was going to happen soon. She turned back to look at Optimus, eyes filled with dread, meeting his optics for a fleeting moment before everything disappeared around her, only to reveal completely different surroundings.

All of the Autobots had been left behind and she was now alone with a bunch of Decepticons, sitting helplessly without her powers, on the hand of their notoriously merciless leader.

Her first panicked thought was that she was going to die there for sure. Then Megatron started talking and she had to question how long it would take before she would welcome the thought instead of fearing it.

"First things first. We need to do something about those inconvenient powers of yours before you get them back."

Dawn saw Starscream approaching them and briefly considered jumping down and making a run for it, though she knew very well that the fall would break her legs. She knew they were aware of how she lost her powers after sex and the thought of them using that to their advantage sickened her. Unfortunately she didn't even know where they were. She couldn't tell anything about the bleak metal room they were in, not even if it was on Earth.

On closer inspection, Dawn could see some kind of small device on the Seeker's hand and from the way he was looking at her, it was going to be used on her. Her every instinct told her to run and she scrambled to her feet, despite having nowhere to go.

"Now, now", Megatron jerked his hand enough to make her fall back to her hands and knees. "There's no need for you to make this unnecessarily difficult for yourself. Just stay still and this won't hurt."

It wasn't easy, but Dawn gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep from moving as Starscream stopped, eyeing her.

"Your arm", the winged Decepticon demanded shortly. Dawn complied, reluctantly raising her arm in front of her. Starscream pressed the device against it and before Dawn could even start to wonder what it was supposed to do, a severe, stinging pain shot through her arm, making her cry out.

"What do you know", Megatron chuckled. "I guess it did hurt anyway."

"We won't know if it worked until her powers return", Starscream was already walking away, indifferent to her pain as well as his leader's amusement. "What should we do with her until then?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Just notify me when she's ready."

Dawn rubbed her sore arm, surprised when Megatron picked her up with his other hand and put her down on the floor. She stood there, clueless, but relieved nothing worse had happened. Not yet at least.

The Decepticon leader paid no more attention to her, leaving the room. Dawn looked around. Starscream was busy ignoring her, but Demolishor and Wheeljack stared at her openly with strange expressions. She thought they looked conflicted somehow.

It seemed like nobody was sure what to do next and the silence soon became too much for Dawn to bear. "Uh… what now?" she asked warily.

"We wait", Wheeljack crossed his arms over his chassis.

"So, I'll just… stay here?"

"If you don't want to be locked up in your room, then yes."

They had prepared a room for her? That told Dawn two things. They had planned their attack specifically to capture her and they were going to keep her alive for something. One thing she didn't understand, though, was everyone's reserved behavior. Considering how much trouble she had caused them with her powers, she would've expected them to use this opportunity to get back at her.

And then those faces. They knew something she didn't. "Are you going to tell me what you just did to me?"

"You'll find out soon", Wheeljack looked away hesitating, like he wasn't sure whether he should say more. "You might want to get some rest while you can."

"What for…?" Dawn felt a nervous twitch in her stomach. Being considerate wasn't exactly normal for a Decepticon.

The former Autobot didn't answer or even look at her anymore, instead walking out the door. "She's all yours, Starscream."

Demolishor followed him quickly, shaking his head, and Dawn could've sworn she heard him muttering to himself. "It's not… it's just not right."

The situation could've hardly been any more foreboding. On the other hand, they were trying to do something different to affect her powers, which, whatever it was, was miles better than the alternative. She hoped.

There was nothing for her to do, so she sat down against a wall, watching Starscream absent-mindedly, while thinking of Optimus and if the Autobots had any way of finding her.

* * *

It took a few uneventful hours before Dawn felt the familiar feeling of her powers awakening again. It was like one of her senses had been missing, and getting it back sent a wave of relief through her. The whole time waiting and following Starscream around she had planned what to do when it would happen and though she knew she had to be careful not to reveal herself right away, she knew she couldn't hide it forever.

Dawn thought it best to sit tight and study the place first. She was used to using her ability to sense metal around her, even in larger radius, and when pretty much everything was made of metal, she knew she would get a really clear picture of her surroundings.

She concentrated and got ready to let her extra sense ripple outwards, but was shocked as immediately doing that caused her to double over in pain. Not expecting something like that to happen, she wasn't able to stifle a pained gasp, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Seeker.

"The implant seems to be working. You're ready then."

Dawn's eyes were wide with alarm. "What did you do?!"

"Isn't it clear? You use your powers, you experience excruciating pain. Try to do something else."

"No thanks."

"I didn't give you an option", Starscream's optics narrowed warningly.

Dawn was sure the winged Decepticon had more than one way of forcing her to use her powers if she didn't do it willingly. She stood up and chose something easy, focusing on moving Starscream's hand. This time she knew it was coming, but the intensity of the pain still took her by surprise.

"Khhhh… god dammit…" she hissed, hunched over.

Apparently that was enough for Starscream. "Come with me."

"Where?" Dawn was growing nervous again. "What do you want from me? And why were Wheeljack and Demolishor acting so strangely? Just… tell me something… _Please_."

The few hours Dawn had been watching the Seeker, she hadn't seen one hint of an expression on his face, so she definitely didn't expect him to care about her pleas. Unexpectedly though, he kneeled in front of her with the same serious look.

"I'm taking you to your room to wait for Megatron. When he comes, he is going to hurt you, don't expect anything else."

Dawn swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in the back of her throat. "What does he want then?"

"Nothing", Starscream shook his head slightly, his voice getting a darker tone. "As long as you're here, we have an advantage over the Autobots. No, he'll hurt you simply because it pleases him. And it will gradually get worse. He's… insatiable about his delights."

While the Decepticon had been talking, Dawn's face had been losing more and more color. Something still bothered her. "Why were those two affected by that? I mean… isn't torturing kind of a Decepticon thing?"

Starscream watched her quietly and Dawn could see he was unsure of telling her something, but whatever the reason, he decided to do it anyway.

"He will most likely rape you."

The last of Dawn's courage drained from her as she stared blankly at the winged mech, her mouth half-open, but words unable to come out. Finally she just lowered her eyes and turned away, hugging herself tightly. When she spoke, her voice was slightly shaky with the emotions she was holding back.

"Thank you… for telling me."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It does", Dawn turned back sharply. "Now I've got time to process this here and not in front of him. I know it's not much, but right now I need something… anything to…"

Starscream said nothing, intending to stand up, when Dawn called his name. He stopped with a questioning look.

"Did he… has he hurt you too?"

Her tentative question seemed to have the same effect on the Seeker as if someone had slapped him in the face. Dawn almost felt sorry for him and withdrew her question.

"Forget I said anything, it's just… the way you act and how you talked about his… ways."

Starscream got up, his face again an emotionless mask. "We have to go now."

Dawn wasn't sure she could make her legs move as the terror hit her again with full force. Somehow she managed, and all too soon they were standing in a spacious, but scarcely furnished, windowless room. Her eyes were drawn to the middle of the room to a human-sized, uncomfortable looking double bed with few covers. She quickly looked away, turning to inspect what obviously was some sort of a bathroom made for her size as well. She hoped there was some way to wash up.

She heard the heavy thumps of Starscream's steps as he turned to leave. "There's some food in there", he pointed to a container next to the wall. Then, as an afterthought, he added quietly. "Try not to fight back. He likes it."

The door slid shut behind the Decepticon and Dawn had nothing anymore to distract her from what was coming. She was grateful for the little bit of kindness or more likely pity Starscream had shown her, and would've preferred having him there to being left alone with her thoughts.

She explored what little there was to explore in the room, luckily finding a crude, but functional shower, and returned to the door, hoping she would find a way to open it. However, every attempt she made to study or manipulate the metal, ended quickly with the pain forcing her to stop. She wasn't going anywhere.

Dawn looked reluctantly at the bed, not really wanting to get on it, but she didn't know how long she would have to wait and wallow in her fears, so sleep seemed like the better option. Surprisingly, it didn't even take long until she was drifting into the merciful dream world, where her imagination thankfully left her in peace.

* * *

Waking up again in turn was a nightmare.

Dawn was startled awake by a noise she didn't recognize. She stared stupefied at a strange wall, before her memories came flooding back. Her eyes widened and she sprung up in the bed, turning to face the door and the horror that awaited her.

Megatron.

Immediately she jumped out of the bed and started backing away, seeing the holoform and knowing why the Decepticon was using it. What frightened her even more was that the holoform, though much smaller than the real mech, was still a lot bigger than a normal human. Optimus had always taken her into consideration and adjusted his size to fit her perfectly, but it was terrifyingly clear Megatron wasn't going to do that.

He seemed pleased by the horrified look on her face. "I must apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. The work around here just never gets done."

Dawn was on the verge of panicking, frozen in place as the Decepticon leader approached her slowly, stalking.

"But, what was it you humans say… ah, work hard, play hard", there was a dangerous gleam in the red optics. "And now it's play time."

Dawn still couldn't move as Megatron came to circle around her, stopping behind her. Not until she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"D-don't touch me!" she shouted angrily, pulling away from the touch.

Megatron sneered. "Good. You're not too discouraged to put up a fight. That should make things more interesting."

Dawn tried to turn around, but the Decepticon leader grabbed her by the hair, giving it a painful tug that forced her head back.

"Feel free to use your powers all you want", Megatron mocked her, leaning so close she could feel his breath on her exposed neck. Dawn remembered well Starscream's warning, but she didn't know how she was supposed to do nothing when the mere thought of the ruthless Decepticon touching her was repulsive.

"I would if I could", she tried to sound defiant, which didn't quite work as she could hear herself how shaky her voice was. "But since you know I can't, what you're doing is pointless."

"Oh?" Megatron sounded curious. "And how do you know what I'm going to do?"

Dawn said nothing. She didn't want to give away the only 'con who she had seen doing even a little bit of good.

"I see I need to make one thing clear right away", Megatron spoke as if having a casual conversation, then without a warning, took her arm and twisted it violently behind her back. "When I ask you a question, you will answer. How long I will have to persuade you is up to you, but eventually you will tell me what I want to know. Every time."

Dawn's breathing was quick and shallow as she fought to endure the sudden pain in silence, very tempted to use her powers despite the consequences.

"But don't get me wrong", the large Decepticon tightened his grip and pushed her arm even further, making her wince and let out an agonized groan. "I don't need you to give me an answer straight away. The longer you take, the more I get to see you writhe and hear you scream."

Dawn already knew her arm was going to bruise and she was afraid it would break if the powerful mech continued twisting it more. "I… I heard it from Starscream."

The pain stopped and she was free. She turned around, holding her aching arm. Megatron stood still with a thoughtful look, which soon turned into amusement.

"Yes, I suppose he would guess my plans."

Dawn couldn't tell what was going on inside the Decepticon's head, but she was fairly sure she had just gotten the Seeker in trouble. She felt surprisingly bad about it. "What did you do to him to make him like he is?"

For a second, Megatron looked surprised. "Now, I know he wouldn't have told you about _that_."

"He didn't. I guessed it."

"Well, I can tell I have a lot more planned out for you than I've had for him."

That wasn't something Dawn was happy to hear and she instinctively took a step back. "I told you I can't use my powers. And you don't even like humans, that much is clear. So why…"

"Why would I lower myself to interfacing with you? Because you are important to Optimus."

Dawn stared at the mech in disbelief. "What?"

Megatron stepped towards her again, driving her back until there was nowhere for her to go. With a wicked grin he closed his large hand around her slender throat, applying just enough pressure to scare her without cutting off her air completely.

"Because", he brought his face right in front of hers. "Optimus will eventually realize he can't find you and that he needs to offer something valuable enough to trade for you. When that happens, I want to see the look on his face after he gets you back broken and tainted."

Dawn was stunned speechless by the deep hatred the Decepticon harbored for the Autobot leader. She couldn't help her face giving away every fearful thought running through her mind. Not even the promise of being freed someday could help when she knew she would face a frightening amount of pain and humiliation before that.

Megatron was savoring every bit of her anxiety, chuckling to himself. "But enough waiting, I have only so much patience."

"N-no!" Dawn panicked, uselessly trying to detach the metal fingers from her neck, while the Decepticon pulled her away from the wall and walked her backwards towards the bed. He shoved her on it, towering over her for a second before following her with one knee on the bed, intending to remove her clothes.

Feeling the button from her pants being torn open or possibly off and the metal touching the skin under the fabric was too much for Dawn. She pressed her hand against the mech's arm, unintentionally spicing the touch up with her powers.

It did something, but she couldn't tell what. The pain following the careless act was blinding and made her body seize up. For a while she was completely helpless and easy prey for the roaming hands.

Then she realized, like waking up from a dream that she had been undressed and turned on her stomach with her legs separated. A wave of absolute fear washed over her and she started kicking and struggling to get up, but a heavy weight slammed on her back, preventing her from escaping.

"Let go!" she shouted desperately, getting a sinister laugh from the large Decepticon.

"Behave, little female, or I'll have to skip this part."

Dawn was close to tears, shaking as one of Megatron's metal fingers began exploring her. As soon as he had found her entrance, he pushed the digit in all the way. Dawn tensed up, digging her fingers into the bed covers and letting out a choked whimper.

She could feel the thick digit moving inside her, stretching and testing her, and it sickened her. She wished Optimus would've been there to save her, but immediately thinking of him seeing her like that made her feel mortified.

She was starting to see where Megatron was going with the whole thing. Even if she could return to Optimus, would she ever be able to face him? Or be intimate with him?

"Well, well… I'm sorry to tell you…" Megatron sounded anything, but sorry as he slowly pulled his finger almost out of her. "…but I have some serious doubts, whether you can take all of me."

"Still", he continued, lowering more of his weight on top of her and whispering into her ear. "We are going to have fun trying."

With the end of his sentence, Megatron added a second finger and shoved both of them in again. Dawn lost control again, this time badly.

The wave erupted from her with enough force to throw the large holoform off of her. It was one of her most powerful and energy consuming attacks and it came with a cost.

She screamed, praying she would pass out as whatever the Decepticons' device had done to her burned her entire body from the inside. Finally after what seemed like an eternity her scream died down to erratic sobbing.

She lay limply on her side, her body as well as her will drained. She just waited.

"Your persistence is entertaining, but I think we both know you can't take much more of that."

Dawn couldn't argue with that. She let herself be turned on her back, staring dully at the figure standing in front of the bed and the glowing red optics that held only selfish pleasure from watching her suffering.

"Since you decided to ignore my earlier warning, let's cut to the chase then."

Dawn didn't want to look, but she didn't dare to look away either as Megatron opened the panel on his crotch and presented her the enormous spike he was soon going to ram into her. Her breathing quickened again as her legs were grabbed and she was pulled closer.

"If you feel you can't take it anymore, you can always try to beg", Megatron's voice was heavy with undisguised arousal as he grabbed and lifted her hips, positioning her for better access. "You never know, I might let you go sooner."

Dawn wished she could've told the mech to go to hell, but she was scared and hopeless and all too close to accepting his offer. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to see what was coming.

Her lower lip quivered as the tip of the metal appendage brushed against her thigh. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else, the base, her friends, Optimus…

Megatron thrust the spike forcefully in with one move and Dawn tensed and screamed again. No, no, it didn't fit, it couldn't fit! She couldn't even catch her breath when he already pulled back and assaulted her again, and again, pushing a little deeper every time while drawing agonized cries from her.

"Slag… you… are… tight!" the Decepticon leader grunted, pausing and flashing a crooked grin. "I might get used to this."

Dawn was shaking uncontrollably, hardly noticing the tears that ran down her face. Even the slightest movements hurt so bad. She didn't even want to think how damaged she would be after the cruel mech was done with her.

"P-please… a-ahh... stop…"

Megatron's optic ridge arched questioningly. "That didn't take long. Unfortunately, my dear girl, I have no intention to stop here."

Still buried inside her, the large Decepticon lowered her back on the bed, moving to lie on top of her. He was far from gentle and Dawn could feel his sheer weight crushing her. When he started pounding into her again harder, every thrust knocked a breathless whimper out of her.

There was nothing she could do, but take the brutal abuse. The searing pain was continuous and having Megatron's gaze fixed on her face the whole time, drinking in every little detail made it so much worse.

Dawn had no way of telling how long the torment lasted, but eventually the pace started getting quicker. Megatron propped himself up, grasping her shoulder tightly with one hand and pushing her leg further out of the way with the other.

She could breathe a little better after the weight from her chest was gone, but it wasn't much of a consolation. With the air flowing freely, her cries got louder, which only seemed to be a turn-on for the Decepticon.

Dawn was lost in the endless agony, finally passing out, but only for a couple of seconds. When the moving suddenly stopped, it took her a while to understand that the mech was done.

He wasn't pulling out, though, so Dawn closed her eyes, expecting continuation. Megatron grabbed her by the chin and Dawn reluctantly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, that's it", he spoke with a low, satisfied voice. "That defeated and anguished look is exactly what you're going to show Optimus."

Just as Dawn thought he couldn't do anything worse, Megatron leaned back down and pressed his mouth roughly on hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. She felt like gagging, fighting weakly to stop the new intrusion, but the mech's tongue kept ravaging her mouth unhindered.

For some reason Dawn hated him almost more for the grotesque kiss. When she kissed someone, it was out of love, not like what the Decepticon was doing, claiming and humiliating her.

After a while Megatron pulled his tongue back and ended the kiss by biting her lip. Dawn winced, feeling the sting followed by the taste of blood.

"Bit by bit, I'm going to take every good memory you have", the malevolent Decepticon gloated. "And replace them with pain and fear."

He pulled out of her with a wet sound, leaving her breathing shallowly as she tried to stay still to get the pain to subside.

Megatron got up, admiring his handiwork. "Rest now. We'll continue this after your powers return again."

Dawn's look must've been something, since it got a sadistic smile from the Decepticon leader. "I wouldn't want to leave you without a fighting chance."

With a final malicious laughter he was gone. Dawn didn't even think of moving for a long time, wishing she could just disappear too. How she was supposed to survive something like that for days, maybe weeks, she didn't know. She feared she wouldn't.

Never had she missed someone as much as she did Optimus and the soothing aura he seemed to have around him. She burst into tears, turning painfully to her side and hiding her face under her arm. Eventually her brain shut down and she fell unconscious, mercifully unable to feel anything for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's first time being tormented by Megatron was over and she had fallen unconscious from the immense physical as well as the emotional strain. Too soon she was awakened again by someone calling her name.

It was a struggle to get back to the real world and once she did, she was greeted by throbbing pain and humiliating memories, making her immediately hope she could just go back to sleep and stay that way.

Opening her eyes slowly, Dawn was met by a sight that didn't encourage her to wake up any faster. She tried to instinctively sit up and cover her still naked form, which proved to be a huge mistake as she gasped loudly from a sudden stabbing pain in her lower body, falling back down.

Starscream's holoform stood next to her bed, watching her with an unreadable look. Dawn sighed, turning her eyes to the ceiling, wondering why she even cared. She was already humiliated beyond belief.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

The Seeker was silent for a moment. "Get up. You need to be cleaned and your injuries treated."

Dawn couldn't help, but let out a sarcastic laugh. "He sent you here… to do that? Do you even know anything about humans?"

"Yes. Enough at least."

"Don't bother. I'll manage."

Starscream's voice was emotionless. "Neither of us has a choice."

"Of course not", Dawn made another, this time more careful attempt at getting up, grimacing and gritting her teeth when the pain got worse. "He knows what you told me. Sorry. He was twisting my arm about it, quite literally."

"I don't care", the winged Decepticon wasted no time, taking a hold of her as soon as she had sat up, surprisingly carefully lifting her up in his arms.

Dawn winced as her bruised shoulder connected with hard metal, but she let Starscream carry her without protesting. Even though it seemed the Seeker wasn't affected by what had been done to her, she could've sworn that wasn't the case. She could sense it under the unresponsive act. Strong emotions, just hidden for so long.

Maybe it was because she knew she wasn't the only one Megatron had abused. And Starscream had been by his side for ages, it was no wonder he had formed a tough shell around him.

Dawn took refuge in her ponderings, hardly reacting to anything happening around her. The Seeker helped her shower and scanned her quickly, and she let him do everything without resisting.

Until Starscream wanted her to lie down and spread her legs. Dawn snapped out of her thoughts, the very recent, bad memories visible on her startled face. The winged Decepticon hesitated, his voice softening just a bit.

"You're not as badly damaged as I expected, but I still need to treat you. I won't… do anything else if that's what you're afraid of."

Dawn really didn't want to do it, even when she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but she had already learned she had no choice in anything. She got down slowly, pressing her hands against her chest to stop them from shaking.

As soon as Starscream sat down next to her and touched her leg, she flinched, fighting the urge to flee by forcing herself to talk. "W-why is he making you do this?"

"He wants to make sure you won't die when he still has use for you."

"Do you know when he's going to…" Dawn had a hard time asking the question. "…come back?"

"No…" Starscream was obviously avoiding her eyes.

"You have to know something."

"What's the point? Whenever he will come for you again it's still going to be too soon."

Dawn had no good answer to that. He was right. She fell into a gloomy silence, trying to separate herself from reality again, which was extremely difficult when the Seeker's hands kept working on her bruised lower body. Something stung her and she let out a faint whimper.

Starscream sighed heavily, and it was like a mask had been removed from his face. "Look. I'm not without sympathy for you. I know… what he can do. We might be enemies and you might think what you want about us, but even we are not without honor. And this… this is far from honorable."

"What he's doing is sick and twisted."

"And unfortunately I think he enjoyed you considerably more than he has enjoyed my company lately. For your sake I hope you get to go back to the Autobots soon."

Dawn was surprised to hear the Seeker opening up about his abuse, as well as hearing him sympathizing with her situation so much. "How can you stay here?"

Starscream turned away, apparently done with treating her, and smiled bitterly. "I've sworn an oath to Megatron and I must keep it."

Dawn sat up with mixed feelings. "You… you really are something else, you know that?"

Starscream scoffed. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Dawn wasn't sure why she did it. Ignoring her pain, she scooted closer to the winged mech, who looked at her with a confused expression. She raised her hand to his face, studying it closely.

"Definitely a good thing", she gave a small, but genuine smile. "You're honorable and kind. Not really something I'd expect from a Decepticon."

Starscream looked somewhat embarrassed, but Dawn wanted to believe that secretly he was also pleased by her words.

"I… I'll go now", he muttered, pulling away from her touch. "You're fine. Well, not fine. As fine as can be expected. You'll find spare clothing in the wash room."

Dawn was left staring at thin air as the Seeker abruptly turned off his holoform. She didn't know what to make of his hasty exit. Still thinking about their conversation, she got up and limped back to the makeshift bathroom. To her relief, there really was a bathrobe that she quickly used to cover herself up, not even caring to question how the Decepticons had acquired everything for her.

* * *

The next day Megatron came again. This time Dawn refrained from using her powers, instead running away from him as long as she could. The Decepticon leader didn't seem to mind, accepting the challenge. She managed to keep her distance for a while, but little by little he backed her down to a corner, until she tried a desperate dash past him and got caught by his powerful arm.

Dawn fought furiously to get away, but the iron grip around her waist didn't loosen. From the hungry look on Megatron's face she gathered he had been looking forward to this. She knew Starscream had been right.

"Feeling frisky today, are we? That's fine. Struggle as much as you want."

Dawn didn't stop fighting for a second as the enormous holoform dragged her towards a wall. She heard a swishing sound, like a panel opening, but couldn't twist herself enough to see what the atrocious Decepticon was doing. Whatever it was, it had to be bad news for her.

"Ah, here it is", Megatron took something out of the wall. "Let's try it on."

Dawn had no time to see what he was talking about, before he slammed her stomach first against the wall and came to stand behind her. She was knocked breathless and unable to resist as her hands were forced together and something pressed against them.

When Megatron backed away, Dawn found out she couldn't separate her hands anymore. Did he just cuff her? It was pretty clear there was nothing she could do to stop the overpowering mech, but having her hands restrained on top of it all made it so much worse.

She turned around to face the smirking Decepticon. "What? I wasn't helpless enough for you yet?"

Yesterday she had been scared and uncertain of everything. Today she knew what was coming and she was still scared, but also angry. Megatron could see that too.

"I think that suits you perfectly", he gave her a predatory grin, closing the distance between them again. "Just one more thing."

Megatron extended his hand and Dawn tried to lean away from the touch, to no avail. He caught her bathrobe and yanked it open, revealing her skin which was now colored with various bruises from shoulder to legs.

"Oh my", the Decepticon eyed her battered body with interest. "Did I play too roughly with you yesterday? You humans are so fragile; it's difficult to assess how far I can go with you."

He brushed his thumb over her injured shoulder, seeing that it hurt her, though she tried to hide it. "I wonder if Starscream was right recommending me to be more careful."

Dawn perked up hearing the Seeker's name and what he had done. She knew his attempt wouldn't help, but she felt a warm, grateful feeling that he had tried. Too late she noticed that Megatron was observing her face keenly, and with a purpose.

"You had a little chat with him, didn't you? Would you care to elaborate?"

Dawn hadn't forgotten the last time she had refused to answer the Decepticon leader's question. She made sure her face didn't show any excess emotion and shook her head. "I wouldn't call it a chat when he hardly said anything."

Megatron kept looking at her with suspicion and for some reason a mental image of Optimus popped into Dawn's head. If they had something in common, it was how impossible it was to lie to either of them.

"Nevertheless", the mech's optics narrowed warningly. "I am interested in hearing what it was you talked about."

Dawn hesitated a little too long, realizing her mistake right away. Megatron reached for her tender shoulder, this time squeezing it hard. Dawn flinched visibly, crying out from the pain.

Before she could recover, Megatron spun her around and hooked his arm under her leg, lifting her up against his massive frame. With her hands stuck behind her back Dawn couldn't do anything. She was hanging there helplessly with her legs spread and it made her afraid for a good reason.

"Take a good look at those", the imposing Decepticon spoke into her ear with a deep and ominous voice. "And try to guess which ones are very soon going inside you."

Dawn stopped breathing for a moment, for the first time properly looking at the wall and the instruments displayed there. She couldn't tell what any of them were for, but she was terrified nonetheless.

"D-don't! Please! It was nothing! I can't even remember exactly what we said!"

"I'll help you remember."

Still holding her up against his frame, Megatron took one of the tools from the wall and brought it in front of her. Dawn froze up, carefully looking at the strange device that looked like a detailed metal egg. In front of her eyes, it opened up, transforming into something that resembled a big wiggly centipede.

Dawn pulled her head back startled, breathing quickly. "A-ask him if you're so interested in what he's doing. I don't know what you want to know, he just told me he came to treat my injuries."

Megatron placed the creature on her stomach, its tiny legs digging into her skin as it started skittering around her body. It went everywhere. She wanted to scream and shake the repulsive thing off, but the significantly larger mech had her in an inescapable hold. Then it headed downwards between her legs and she did scream.

"Please stop! Stop it!"

She very nearly resorted to using her powers, when in the nick of time Megatron snatched the creature back. Dawn was shaking violently, leaning away from it as it kept twisting and turning in the mech's hand for a while before changing back into an egg.

"As fun as that would be…" Dawn could sense the wicked grin through Megatron's voice. "…It would be too difficult to retrieve once it's burrowed without causing considerable injuries to you."

Dawn felt so relieved, it was hard to remind herself more was yet to come. "P-please, I'm telling the truth. All I asked him was if he knew when you were coming back and…"

"And?"

"Why does he stay here, despite what you do to him?"

"I see", Megatron sounded interested. "What was his reply?"

"That… he had sworn an oath to you and he's not going to break it."

"There, now was that so hard?" the Decepticon leader put away the horrid egg and caressed the side of her face. "You should've told me this sooner so I could've saved you the disappointment. Starscream's not going to help you, if that's what you've been hoping for. I can even prove it to you."

There was a brief silence, which Dawn could only interpret as the mech using his internal comm. link, especially after he continued talking.

"Now what should we do while we wait?" Megatron's hand slid away from her face and back towards the wall.

Dawn's still racing heart skipped a beat as she watched him grab a rod the length of her forearm. He moved the arm that was supporting her, separating her legs further apart and placed the rod at her opening. Dawn's struggling and pleading did nothing to save her from the painful intrusion.

There was no way her injuries from the previous day could've healed yet and she felt it. She was so sore and still dry, and the intruding metal object chafed against her walls, stinging and burning as it slowly went deeper.

Dawn whimpered through her gritted teeth. Reason told her the only thing she could do was to try and relax to ease the pain, but she just couldn't. Megatron laughed at her discomfort and stopped the movement.

"I could help you with that."

He obviously did something with the rod, since suddenly Dawn was surprised by a new sensation. It reminded her of the static jolts she had experienced with Optimus and it mercifully took away the worst edge of the pain. Then she felt it again and it did more than just surprise her. She gasped, as horrified as she had been with the centipede, but for a different reason.

"W-what are you doing?!" her voice trembled.

"Why?" Megatron asked slyly. "Don't you like this?"

That wasn't the problem and he obviously knew it. Dawn already liked it way more than she should have. The ruthless Decepticon continued moving the rod back and forth in a quickening pace while it kept sending pleasurable pulses through her body. In no time she felt herself getting wet.

"N-no… don't…" she panted, squirming in the large mech's hold, unable to keep from moaning as the tingling feeling steadily intensified. "Not… this…"

Megatron slowed the pace down, which only added to her torment now that she was involuntarily excited.

"This won't do", he stated ponderingly, ignoring her incoherent pleas. "I want to see the excitement and despair on your face as I make you forget about Optimus."

Moving to the bed, Megatron threw her on it and turned her on her back, not even bothering to take the rod out. Her hands were left uncomfortably under her, but she hardly noticed it. The metal rod hadn't stopped working and Dawn was struggling to hold in any noises as the Decepticon climbed on top of her.

"Better", he fixed his optics on her flushed face, taking a hold of the rod and starting the steady rhythm again.

Dawn hated the mech, hated him so much for what he was doing to her, even more than she did when he hurt her. She wanted to tell him she'd rather take the pain, but every time she opened her mouth, she managed only moans or gasps, which made her more ashamed of herself.

She realized there was only one thing she could do. Giving the Decepticon leader a defiant look, she tapped into her powers before her inevitably oncoming release would make her lose them again. Somehow Megatron didn't even look surprised when he received a mental slap from her.

It hurt her more than it did him, but Dawn still felt better for doing it. Once the burning pain had receded, she could focus again, but if she had expected to annoy the mech, she was proven wrong when she saw him smiling smugly.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to like it so much."

Thankfully Megatron had turned the rod off, though it did nothing to erase the shame she felt. "I… I didn't…"

"Come now", the large Decepticon moved the tool inside her teasingly, enjoying the sight of her embarrassment as she couldn't hide or deny the pleasure that still rippled through her body. "Don't lie to me and to yourself with that face. We both know I could've pushed you over the edge just now. I still can."

Dawn turned her head to the side as Megatron brought his face within inches of hers, speaking in a low, seductive voice. "Maybe I'll take away those powers first so they won't interrupt us again, and then slowly drive you closer and closer to ecstasy, until you beg me to finish you."

Dawn couldn't say anything, fearing that he would actually do so. Judging by how much she had just been affected, she wasn't at all sure if she could keep from surrendering to the mech's efforts at stimulating her.

"Ah, at last. Nice of you to join us."

Dawn didn't see anything with Megatron's massive frame blocking the view, but knowing someone else had come into the room made her more than anxious, especially when she had a pretty good idea who it might be.

Megatron withdrew the rod, stopping to study the moisture coating it, proof of her arousal, and tossed it carelessly to the floor, returning his attention to her. "Let's see how you like what I got for you next."

Giving a gloating smirk, the Decepticon leader moved aside and helped her sit up. Immediately Dawn felt her heart grow heavier, seeing the Seeker's holoform standing by the door. Of course Megatron would try to ruin the only good thing she had known while her involuntary stay.

There was the tiniest of moments when their gazes met and both looked at each other with uncertainty, but Starscream's face was quickly shrouded again in his usual nonchalance. "You summoned me, lord Megatron."

"Yes", the Decepticon leader was practically purring. "Come and join us."

"S-sir?"

"Is there a problem?"

"…No, sir."

"Well, then", Megatron lay back against the sturdy headboard, gesturing to the woman. "She's here for the taking."

Dawn tried to make a quick escape off the bed, but the powerful mech's iron grip was faster, pulling her back and turning her around to face him. She fought futilely only to find herself forced on her knees between Megatron's legs, upper body pressed firmly against his broad frame.

"You… sick bastard!" Dawn hissed furiously, interrupted by the cruel Decepticon's amused chuckling.

"Don't keep her waiting, Starscream", Dawn tensed as Megatron teased her by briefly dipping his finger deep inside her. "She's temptingly tight and wet and very nearly begging to be fragged."

She couldn't see the Seeker from her position, but soon she felt a weight on the bed behind her. A new set of hands touched her legs, lightly gliding upwards and pushing the bathrobe out of the way. It was nearly unnoticeable, but she could tell the hands were shaking slightly.

Had she been able to think about it, she would've probably found some consolation in Starscream's hesitance, but right then she was simply too overwhelmed by everything. The feel of him spreading her legs caused her mind to freeze up. She couldn't move as he placed his hands firmly on her hips and could hardly even breathe as his spike probed her entrance.

Megatron wasn't going to miss the show, lifting her chin up to look at her face as the Seeker started pushing in. Dawn couldn't look away and being so mentally tired out by then, she couldn't even force herself to pretend to be tough or defiant.

Her mouth hung half-open in a soundless cry as the combination of pain and undeniable pleasure hit her. She was being filled more and more, until she was sure she couldn't take any more. Starscream buried himself to the hilt, the mercifully slow advance giving Dawn time to accommodate to his size, unlike what Megatron had done.

Unfortunately it meant that from the two sensations fighting within her, pleasure was quickly coming out stronger. When the Seeker pulled back and pushed in again harder, a strained moan escaped her.

She tried to turn her head away again, wanting to hide, but Megatron's grip didn't give in one bit. She was stuck staring into those burning, red optics that so intensely studied her every weak moment. Starscream settled quietly into a steady, forceful pace, every thrust making Dawn's breathing hitch.

With a devious smirk Megatron leaned forward, pushing her bathrobe down from her shoulders and letting his tongue taste the bare skin. Dawn barely noticed it with the pressure building from Starscream pounding into her increasingly faster. A sharp pain on her neck made her cry out, and she vaguely registered that the Decepticon leader was biting her.

Something trickled down her neck, and Megatron proceeded to lick it away. Then he moved his large hand to the back of her head and forced her into a kiss. Dawn could taste her own blood in his mouth.

As soon as the brutal mech broke their contact, she let her forehead fall against his chassis and this time he allowed it, busy with something else. Starscream was getting more vocal, obviously close to coming and with Dawn following panting and moaning not far behind, it took her a moment to notice what was in front of her.

Lowering her eyes she could see that Megatron had let out his enormous spike and it made her stomach twist with fear. What happened next was not what she was expecting, though.

Megatron let her go, pushing the surprised Seeker off of her and pouncing on him instead. Dawn fell backwards on the floor, landing painfully on her arms and twisting her wrist. In complete shock, she struggled to sit up and watched the Decepticon leader pin Starscream under him with a lustful gaze.

"Not so fast, my loyal little soldier. I'm going to take care of you myself."

Dawn could see how tense the Seeker was, but he did nothing to fight back, letting the bigger mech's hands freely roam his frame and wings. He turned his head to the side as Megatron started nibbling on his neck cables, and met Dawn's eyes. She couldn't help, but stare in horror at the tired, passive look in his optics, silent tears flowing from her eyes.

"Open up for me", Megatron commanded with a low growl, and Dawn couldn't look anymore, turning away and squeezing her eyes shut.

It didn't stop her from hearing everything that was happening and it made her feel sick. For way too long she had to listen to Megatron's satisfied grunts and Starscream's pained noises and the sound of metal slamming against metal again and again…

When the noises finally stopped she didn't open her eyes, until she heard heavy footsteps in front of her. She looked slowly up, shaking as she saw Megatron looking back at her with an unpleasant smile, his spike still jutting out.

"Now what to do with you?"

Dawn couldn't find her voice, even her breath stuck to her throat as the large Decepticon knelt down to brush his thumb over her cheek, leaving a wet trail of unknown fluid. Inspecting her traumatized expression, his smile grew wider.

"No. I think we are done for today. But don't worry", his voice got an ominous tone as he brought his face close to hers one more time. "Tomorrow you'll have my undivided attention."

It was over and Megatron's holoform was gone. Dawn kept staring in front of her with unseeing eyes, unable to process everything that had just happened. Starscream got up from the bed arduously and circled behind her. She didn't acknowledge his presence, even when he released her hands from the cuffs and slumped next to her on the floor.

"I… I'm sorry."

The words got through to Dawn slowly. She turned to look at the Seeker, confused by how wary he seemed to be of her. "Sorry?"

"I didn't want to do it… I just… thought it would be easier for you."

Dawn didn't know how he was expecting her to react, but not apparently like she did. Maybe it was the shock and her desperate need for comfort, but she found herself leaning against the Seeker's frame and closing her eyes, weary from the aches and painful throbbing she still felt.

"It's okay…"

Starscream didn't say anything for a while, frozen in place. Then his arm moved, very tentatively wrapping around her shoulder. Dawn winced slightly and the mech let go immediately. His overcautious act caught her attention and she turned to look at him, losing some of her apathy.

"My shoulder's sore", she explained, studying the Seeker's face closely, trying to make out what he was feeling. "Just put your arm like this."

She took his hand and guided it behind her back, placing it on her side. If she was going to have to suffer at Megatron's hands, she was going to take advantage of Starscream's kindness, whatever his reason.

The seeker was still hesitant, avoiding her eyes, but not moving his hand away. She could've sworn she saw his faceplates catch a tint of color, wondering briefly if it was possible for their energon lines to make them blush. Then the thought hit her. She wasn't the only one searching for comfort.

Thinking what she had just witnessed, it didn't surprise her. Megatron was using Starscream as brutally as he was using her, and this was probably the first time the Seeker had someone who could relate to his pain. No wonder he didn't know what to do.

Dawn felt strongly for him, hating Megatron for what he was doing to both of them. Her eyes welled with tears again and with Starscream looking alarmed, she got up on her knees and threw her arms around his frame, hugging him tightly.

"You can't stay here", she spoke quietly, voice thick with tears she tried to hold back. "You're free to go, just leave everything and find a new life. Please…"

Starscream sighed heavily, returning the hug after a moment of hesitation. "I can't."

Dawn fell silent, not knowing what to say to change the mech's mind. She stroked one of his wings absent-mindedly, trying to come up with something. This time it was Starscream who winced. Dawn stopped the motion, looking up at him questioningly.

"We fliers have, uh…" the Seeker sounded somewhat embarrassed. "Sensitive wings."

Right then Dawn realized what she wanted and needed. She continued her slow caressing, gaining a baffled look from the winged mech.

"You can tell me to stop if you want to", she gave him a calming smile before resting her head against his frame.

She could feel Starscream twitching a couple of times, but he didn't say anything to stop her. Instead, he was quickly catching on to what she wanted. He relaxed visibly and with utmost care, started moving his hand lightly up and down her back.

Dawn sighed contently, closing her eyes and continuing to fondle the Seeker's wing. She shut out everything else, but the feel of safety the strong, but gentle arms around her offered, no matter how false it was. She didn't even realize her hand slowing down, nor how she fell asleep, still hugging the mech.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this was darker than I remembered. xP

I wrote this to be the final chapter and it's not meant to continue, but my sister disagreed with me, saying there should be one more. So, if someone really wants a fourth chapter to this, let me know and I'll write it.

 **xxAutumnCelestexx:** Here you go, I hope you like this chapter. :)

Definitely a rape and torture warning here...

* * *

Dawn lay in bed, staring at the high ceiling catatonically. It had been two weeks since she had been taken prisoner, a fact she could tell only by Megatron's daily visits, since there was nothing to tell the time.

She was spent, sadly beginning to get used to being constantly bruised and violated, offering only instinctive resistance. She hadn't seen Starscream after the time Megatron had ordered him to participate, which added to her apathy. She wondered how long the Decepticon leader could stay interested in tormenting her and feared what he would do once he would get bored. She got a feeling he wouldn't simply let her go.

Normally Dawn would've hardly even reacted anymore to Megatron's arrival, but this time he didn't use his holoform, instead entering the room full-sized. She sat up, tugging her bathrobe tighter around her, not knowing what to expect.

"Come", the gigantic mech offered his hand to her, smiling slyly. "I have something to show you."

Dawn didn't even ask, climbing onto the waiting hand and sitting down. Megatron took her out of her room and into the command center. She looked around hopefully, but seeing that Starscream wasn't there, she lowered her eyes, indifferent to what the other Decepticons were doing.

"Open communications", Megatron ordered.

Dawn sat still, hugging her knees. She didn't care what the Decepticon leader had to show. Then she heard a voice that shot straight through her heart and her head perked up.

"We've been trying to contact you for days, Megatron", Optimus' angry voice boomed through the speakers. "Why haven't you responded?"

The way Megatron held his hand kept Dawn from seeing the screen and Optimus. Her first instinct was to shout to get his attention, but suddenly she couldn't get the words to come out. All she could think of was the things Megatron had done to her, every mark he had left on her body and on her mind. She didn't want Optimus to see them; to look at her with those brilliant, piercing optics that could see everything.

Realizing that, it became clear what Megatron intended to do.

"I've been busy, Prime", he gloated, bringing his hand and Dawn with it into view. "I couldn't bring myself to neglect our lovely guest, so I've made sure I've had time for her every day."

Dawn stared at the screen eyes wide; shocked from suddenly seeing the red and blue Autobot she loved so much. She clasped her knees tighter, hiding behind them and begging in her mind that the Decepticon leader wouldn't go into details about what he had done to her.

"Dawn?" Optimus' worry couldn't have been more evident. "Are you all right?"

She didn't know what to say to that. She felt miserable enough to cry. Not trusting her voice, she gave a faint nod and lowered her eyes to keep the gathering moisture from being seen.

The silence dragged on and when Dawn dared to glance back up, she could feel almost physical pain from the desperate look Optimus was giving her. She knew that seeing her like that was painful to the Autobot leader too, but she simply couldn't say anything to comfort him.

"Do you… have your powers?"

Dawn tensed immediately, on the verge of panic. He wanted to know if she had been touched. Perhaps Megatron noticed that she couldn't answer, or perhaps he just enjoyed answering for her.

"If you must know, we gave her a little implant to keep her from using them."

Dawn closed her eyes, not wanting to see the relief in Optimus' faceplates when she knew it would be crushed soon.

"I've still been interfacing with her, though, and I must say it has been most entertaining."

Dawn covered her face with her hands, unable to take any more humiliation. She felt unreal, like she could leave her body at any moment, or maybe pass out. Whatever would get her out of the situation. Neither happened, however. The silence from undoubtedly furious Optimus scared her.

"Please… get me out of here", her voice was feeble, but Megatron still heard her.

"What is it?" he clearly took delight in their anguish. "And here I thought you two would want to have a little chat before we talk business. Maybe you'd like to share with him some of my tips on how to make you beg for…"

"I don't care if I have to jump down!" Dawn raised her voice, interrupting the cruel Decepticon quickly. "But I'm not going to stay here for your amusement."

She cast one last brief look at Optimus. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Megatron turned back, smirking. "As you wish. Escort her back to her room, Demolishor."

Dawn had mixed emotions, feeling relieved and pained to lose sight of Optimus. She was still stupefied from seeing him in the first place. During their walk, Demolishor didn't say anything and Dawn was free to wallow in her misery, when he suddenly stopped. She didn't even care about the reason, until she heard a familiar voice.

"What's she doing out of her room?"

Starscream. Dawn lifted her head immediately.

"Megatron's orders", Demolishor explained curtly. "I'm taking her back now."

"I'll take her. You can continue with your other duties."

Demolishor looked like he was about to protest, but couldn't find a reason to do so. Shrugging, he handed Dawn to the Seeker and walked away. Dawn could hardly wait until he was out of sight, happy to be with Starscream, but also feeling guilty for rejoicing more about seeing him than seeing Optimus.

"What did he do to you?" the Seeker surprised her by abandoning his usual reserved behavior and starting the conversation before she could even open her mouth.

Dawn's expression grew sadder again. "I spoke with Optimus. And… so did Megatron."

"I can guess", Starscream muttered with an unrecognizable look on his faceplates.

"How about you?" Dawn quickly changed the subject. "Are you okay? He hasn't…"

"No, he sent me away. I just got back."

They were silent long enough for Dawn to wonder why they weren't moving anywhere. Finally the winged mech snapped out of whatever thoughts were troubling him and started walking. "You'll probably get to leave soon, if those two are negotiating. Optimus will no doubt do anything to get you back."

"Maybe", Dawn couldn't feel relief. "But you…"

She looked up to the Seeker's optics, noticing worriedly how their light seemed dimmer than before. "Do you think I can go back and just stop thinking about you here?"

Starscream stopped again, frowning at her. "That's exactly what you'll do, since there's no other option."

"You could come with me", Dawn pleaded once again, getting a frustrated look from the Decepticon.

"I've already told you…"

"Oath to Megatron, I know, I know", she spoke bitterly, lowering her eyes. "I just can't accept that."

If only she could somehow get rid of Megatron. If only she could use her powers.

* * *

Dawn's worst experience so far came the very same day. She was in the middle of taking a quick shower, when she heard the approaching steps behind her. Despair overwhelmed her as she braced herself once more to take any abuse the Decepticon leader had in store for her.

She wiped the water from her face and turned around. Her jaw dropped and every coherent thought was lost. She stood there, dripping water and frozen solid, looking at the holoform of Optimus.

"H-how… y-you can't…" she stuttered, struggling to comprehend how it was possible. A small part of her hoped they had reached an agreement and Optimus was there to take her back, but a much bigger part knew things never went that smoothly.

She kept staring at the familiar form. Piercing optics that enticed her every time, the powerful arms that sent pleasant shivers through her when wrapped around her… She wanted so badly to be proven wrong.

"Dawn…" Optimus retracted the armor from his face and extended his arm, beckoning her to come to him. Dawn didn't move.

"You… can't be here", she turned her back to him to calm herself down and to think. She couldn't do either when the comforting arms came to close her in a secure embrace.

"I am here."

Dawn was almost ready to believe it, the need to finally be safe stronger than any suspicions. She allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him, until she suddenly felt a playful nip on the back of her neck. It made her blood run cold.

"You... fucking monster!" the realization hit her hard. She felt the mouth pressed against her skin twisting to a smile.

"How very observant of you", Megatron's voice replaced Optimus'. "What gave me away?"

Dawn was too furious to answer. Of every vile, painful thing he had done to her…

Megatron spun her around, stepping closer and continuing with Optimus' voice and appearance. "There was so little time for us to discuss earlier, I'm going to make it up to you."

Appalled, Dawn backed away with every step the fake-Optimus took towards her. "Don't… you… dare."

The wicked mech ignored her anger, advancing with a crooked grin that didn't suit his current face at all. "You should enjoy this. After all, it's still going to be a while before I'll return you to the Autobots."

Dawn's back hit a wall. "What?!"

Megatron stopped in front of her, leaving hardly any space between them. "You didn't think I'd just give you back right away? I think I'll hold on to you for another couple of weeks before resuming the negotiations."

"Of course, if you know how to behave yourself", he glided his large hand down her body, stopping at her hip where his digits settled to play with old and new bruises his rough handling had caused. "I might keep using this form for a little longer. Or maybe you would prefer Starscream?"

Dawn's rage rose beyond reason, and the invasive fingers sliding down to stroke her womanhood were the final straw, making her anger erupt.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, pushing her hands against the mech's frame and giving it a powerful enough blast with her powers to break the holoform. She just hoped it had hurt Megatron before he could disengage the link with it.

Then her own punishment for using her powers took over and she dropped to her hands and knees, crying out through her gritted teeth until there was no more air left in her. She wasn't done yet, though. She was too furious to stop there. Fighting not to be incapacitated by the overwhelming pain, she managed to stand up on her shaky feet, gagging and teetering a step forward, barely stopping herself from falling over.

She had never done what she was about to try, but somehow she knew she could do it, if only with the anger fueling her. The real Megatron couldn't have been far away and Dawn opened her mind to sense him with all the other metal surrounding her. Insides still burning mercilessly, she was afraid she'd lose consciousness before she could find him, but for once she got lucky.

She pinpointed the Decepticon leader and her fury flared brighter than the pain. From that point on, she acted instinctively, not even thinking of the walls and barriers between them. She focused on the chamber inside Megatron's frame withholding his spark, and began putting pressure on it.

Immediately the additional use of her power took its toll on her already suffering body. She couldn't breathe or see from the pain literally blinding her, but she couldn't back away anymore. She had only one chance and she would take it no matter the cost.

Mixed with her pain, she could feel Megatron hurting too and it gave her the will to put everything she had in one, last attack. She felt the walls of his chamber starting to give in… and something collided hard into her, making her lose focus.

"What the frag are you doing!?" an enraged voice yelled at her.

Dawn was too out of it to understand the question, and still unable to breathe, wheezing pathetically as she tried desperately to fill her lungs and prevent the looming darkness form engulfing her.

"Oh, for Primus' sake…"

She couldn't grasp what was happening, only that something suddenly covered her mouth, making her lips tingle and forcing air into her mouth. It pulled back when she started coughing and breathing on her own.

Slowly she regained her senses, realizing hazily that Starscream's holoform was holding her up against the wall. "Wh-what…" she started weakly, but was quickly interrupted.

"Again. What do you think you're doing?!" the Seeker sounded angry, nearly shaking her, but his face was full of fear. "You can't use your powers with the implant, you almost just killed yourself!"

Dawn remembered what she had been doing. "No. I was… trying to free us both. That slagger… he looked like Optimus…"

Starscream's grip on her shoulders was tight, projecting his anxiety. "I wish you hadn't done what you did. He'll be back any second and he's furious."

Dawn felt her heart sink. "You could've… just let me die and take him with me."

Starscream stared at her with the unreadable expression she had come to notice he sometimes had around her. "No, I couldn't have."

Suddenly fear flashed in his optics. "He's coming."

"Get out", Dawn whispered exhausted. "Otherwise… he'll do something to you too."

Starscream shook his head. "If he does, you'll get off easier."

"I don't want… you to get hurt."

"That's too bad. I don't want you to get hurt either."

For a brief moment, they stared at each other with surprise and uncertainty. Then Megatron's holoform appeared in the room.

"Out of my way!" he snarled at Starscream, pushing him roughly to the side. Without the Seeker's help, Dawn's legs gave out and she would've fallen if Megatron's hand hadn't closed around her throat and held her up.

"You…" there was no hint of amusement or sadistic playfulness that usually gleamed in his optics. He was seriously pissed off. "You have no idea how lucky you've been so far."

Dawn could do nothing against the overpowering strength the Decepticon possessed and the large hand choking her prevented her from speaking as well as breathing. It didn't bother him as he continued with an icy tone.

"But since you don't seem to appreciate my hospitality, you'll get to find out."

He threw her across the room like she weighed nothing. Dawn hit the wall, the force of the impact emptying the last of the air from her lungs. She collapsed to the floor, gasping and nearly passing out.

"Get her up", she heard Megatron ordering and soon found herself on her strengthless feet, supported against Starscream's frame. "Turn her around."

She had no idea what he was going to do to her, but getting turned to face the Seeker, she quickly lowered her head, not wanting him to see her pain. Megatron came to stand behind her and grabbed her shoulder in a vice-like grip.

"Let's start by giving you a little reminder."

A sharp, stabbing pain made Dawn tense up and let out a shocked scream. Right away it was followed by another and she realized to her horror that he was cutting into her back with something. Her fingers squeezed Starscream's metal arms tight enough that had he been a human, she would've drawn blood.

Every incision was made slowly and precisely, drawing long cries and whimpers from her. Both Megatron and Starscream were holding her firmly in place, despite her twitching and panicked attempts to get away.

She heard Megatron's low voice growling as he worked. "Maybe when you're properly marked, you'll remember your place and who you belong to now."

After what felt like ages, the cutting stopped and Dawn became limp, sobbing erratically against the Seeker's frame. Her back was on fire and bleeding badly and she wished bitterly that Starscream had let her die with the Decepticon leader. There was no way Megatron would allow her to regain her powers anymore. Would she end up getting raped twice a day then?

She couldn't do it. She couldn't even think about it. There wasn't a single day she hadn't felt pain and humiliation in her hellish situation, and now she was told she had been lucky. She tried to let herself slip into blissful unconsciousness, but Megatron's digits digging into the fresh cuts jolted her wide awake and screaming.

"You… are… mine", he spoke every word deliberately slowly. "You'll rest when I say you can rest. When I want to frag you, you spread your legs for me. Forget this and I will carve my mark on you as many times as is needed. Do you understand?"

"…Y-yes…" Dawn's voice was shaky and hardly more than a whisper, but it seemed to appease Megatron's fury a little.

"You may leave, Starscream", he took her from the Seeker, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I have no need of you right now."

"Sire…" Starscream sounded hesitant, voice quivering just noticeably. "If I may suggest, I think she's learned her lesson. Using her too harshly and in a state of such anger might result in some severe, permanent damage…"

"Your opinion is duly noted", Megatron's voice had a menacing edge. "Now get out of my sight."

Starscream remained still, opening his mouth to continue his reasoning, only to receive a heavy blow from his leader, sending him flying backwards and causing him to shut off his holoform before it even touched the floor. Then Megatron turned his attention back to Dawn.

"Let's see what you have learned."

Dawn was shaking hard, her body as well as her spirit tormented beyond their limits. She didn't offer any resistance as the ruthless Decepticon tilted her head upwards and leaned forward to inspect her with his red optics that still held a flame of anger. Lunging forward, he ravaged her mouth with a feral kiss, pushing her back at the same time until they hit a wall.

Dawn flinched from the pain the collision awoke in her bleeding back, letting out a stifled cry. It only incited Megatron to go further, crushing the much smaller woman with his mass, until she was hitting his arm in sheer panic to get him to back off.

Finally he did so, letting Dawn fall to her hands and knees gasping. Using his foot to kick her back and press her torso against the wall, he held her there, waiting for her to turn her anguished eyes to look up at him.

"Now, what are we going to do?"

Dawn kept looking at the mech with fearful expectation, until the foot started adding more weight on her chest and she realized he was waiting for her to answer.

"Nngh… a-anything… you want", she groaned through the suffocating pain, drawing a long, wheezing breath as the pressure suddenly eased.

"And don't forget that", Megatron stated coldly. "Come here, then."

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dawn on the floor to collect herself. She didn't think she could even get up on her own, but she didn't dare to stay there either. Fighting a wave of nausea as a new pain shot through her chest, she slowly pulled herself up, leaning heavily against the wall.

When she eventually managed to stagger back to the bedroom, Megatron was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs parted and his spike already out. Dawn stopped, the nausea growing almost uncontrollable, but the intensive stare from the Decepticon compelled her feet to keep moving.

She stepped in front of the bed, not knowing where to turn her eyes, since she didn't want to look at the mech's fiery optics, nor at his thick, protruding member. Swaying on her shaky legs, she waited for more instructions.

Megatron reached for her arm to pull her closer, and being in the sorry state she was in, she lost her balance and fell on his lap, flinching away from his spike.

"Not so fast", Megatron spoke ponderingly, as if just been given an idea. "I'll give you a chance to atone for you mistake."

He grabbed her chin, holding her face towards his spike and let the corner of his mouth rise in a crooked smile, which didn't reach his optics. "Do your best to pleasure me and I might forgive you this one time."

Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what he wanted her to do. She turned to look at the spike that was obviously too big to fit in her mouth, and back to the optics that held no mercy.

"Trust me", Megatron's voice was deceptively smooth. "There's a world of difference between me forgiving you and not."

Dawn wavered for a moment, but couldn't get around the obvious. She couldn't take more pain any longer. Very slowly she brought her face closer, breathing shakily through her parted lips.

Sticking out her tongue, she gave a tentative lick along the metal shaft, all the while feeling the Decepticon leader's piercing gaze on her. Her trembling hand grabbed the base of the spike and gave a firm squeeze, which made the mech grunt and lean slightly back.

She started a pumping motion with her hand, closing her eyes in shame and disgust, and moved her mouth to the tip to suck it. She couldn't do it for long, before she had to pull away, wiping away the small, but vile-tasting drops of lubricant that had gotten into her mouth.

"I… I can't…" she nearly gagged again, covering her mouth and turning her head to the side. She waited fearfully what punishment the cruel mech would give her.

"That's too bad", Megatron mocked her with feigned sympathy. "And you were off to such a promising start."

Chuckling dryly, he pulled Dawn up from her hair, unaffected by her high-pitched yelp. "Come here, then."

Dawn struggled instinctively against the tight hold that made her eyes water, thankful when the Decepticon let go and gripped her waist instead. She lost the feel of relief fast when he hoisted her up against his frame and started lowering her on his spike.

"N-n-no, don't… please… I can't… take it anymore…"

Dawn's pleas ended in an agonized cry as Megatron forced her down on the massive member, entering and stretching her without any kind of preparation or consideration. She sobbed tiredly, unable to think about anything, but the searing pain as he penetrated her like so many times before.

Megatron didn't give her time to adjust either, never did, starting right away to bounce her up and down, sinking his spike deeper into her with animalistic grunts. Dawn might've passed out for a while, or her mind simply had blocked away the unbearable reality, but the next thing she realized was landing on the bed face first, free from the painful intrusion.

It didn't last. Megatron wrapped his arm under her stomach, lifting and propping her up on her knees, at the same time pressing her injured back with his free hand to keep her upper body against the bed.

Dawn gritted her teeth, burying her face into the bed covers, the uncomfortable position the last of her worries as the Decepticon continued his brutal assault. The burning on her back mixed with the burning on the inside as her walls clenched around the metal spike, resisting its every movement futilely.

He kept riding her mercilessly, switching between fast and slow, but powerful thrusts, obviously intending to keep at it longer than usually. Dawn began to lose her voice from the continuous screaming, ending up crying and whimpering quietly against the bed. Every time she was silent for too long, Megatron scraped the cuts on her back, sending a hot flash of agony through her to make sure she hadn't fallen unconscious.

She thought and seriously feared that it would never end. When the mech suddenly in the middle of a fast pace pulled out of her and pushed her on her back, she was sure he had done so just to watch her as he would continue tormenting her. She didn't expect him to be done, adding one more insult to her injury by releasing on her.

His intakes labored, but a satisfied sneer on his faceplates, Megatron kept her trapped under him, brushing his thumb over the mess he had made on her stomach and bringing it to her face, where he wiped it on her lips.

"Taste it", he ordered with a gruff voice.

Dawn didn't need to be told that something more painful would happen if she refused, so she reluctantly licked her lips, instantly revolted by the unfamiliar and strong flavor. Megatron laughed, most of his earlier anger seemingly gone.

"I still need to think of a further punishment for you to truly make sure you've learned your lesson", he purred, contradictory to the torture he had just put her through, gently stroking her hair. "But if we keep making such good progress, I promise we can go back to options more pleasurable for you."

Dawn couldn't say anything, still deathly afraid the Decepticon would suddenly decide to continue anyway. Megatron gave her a one last smirk and abruptly turned off his holoform.

Considering the hell she was in, pain radiating from almost every part of her body, falling asleep would've been heaven. Maybe it was because of the pain, or the persistent fear that something bad would happen if she dared to close her eyes, but she couldn't rest.

Or maybe it was because she knew to expect another visitor. It didn't take long for him to arrive.

"I'm sorry… Dawn… I'm so sorry."

She felt tears forming in her eyes, hearing Starscream's raspy voice. Stifling a pained groan, she turned to her side with considerable difficulty, facing away from the Seeker. "Leave... me alone..."

She heard him approaching and curled up, biting her lip to keep from crying. Not that she had many tears left to cry anymore. Starscream sat on the bed behind her, placing his hand carefully on her shoulder.

"Get out!" Dawn screamed, her already hoarse voice breaking. She began shaking uncontrollably again.

The Seeker didn't give up. Telling her again and again he was sorry, he very carefully grabbed her and pulled her up against him, closing his arms firmly around her back to keep her still. Dawn struggled faintly in her weak condition, but when it became clear Starscream wasn't going to let her go and her efforts only kept hurting herself more, she finally burst into tears, weeping inconsolably against his canopy.

Watching out for the cuts on her back, Starscream hugged her tighter and stroked her head soothingly with one hand. He kept doing it until her crying started quieting down and was replaced by sad little sobs that shook her whole body.

When Dawn had calmed down a bit, the Seeker lifted her up in his arms and walked to the shower. He didn't say a word, not even when Dawn begged him to kill her, just turning the water on and standing there with her.

The whole time Dawn held on to him tightly, but slowly the rest of her body started to lose its tension as the water pouring on her worked its wonders. She knew, though, she would never again feel completely clean.

"Let's get you dried and clothed", Starscream turned the water off, speaking with a bizarre tone and for the first time after he had appeared, Dawn looked at his optics. They were two bright flames, accentuating the determined expression on his faceplates.

He met her confused gaze with a promise that made Dawn's breath stick to her throat and her eyes widen.

"I'm going to get you out of here."


End file.
